Three masked men
by Jamie-Marie102
Summary: Allen disappeared three years ago. Altough the order had searched for many months they eventually gave up the search,but know that three masked men have appeared will they finally find Allen. Lenalee/Allen rated T for some cussing I suck at summaries R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 white clown

Three gunshots resounded through the air. "I TOLD YOU TO THE DAMN DISHES" a voice screamed. "Kira…. Don't you think your overacting just a little" a terrified voice retorted. "OVERACTING OVERACTING" two more gunshots rang through the air. "GO TO HELL ALLEN" Kira screamed.

"Well if it isn't the princess blowing her top again" a sly voice said.

"Oh hi Neah what are you doing back already" Allen said politely.

"Well my shopping trip was cut short" Neah said with a hint of annoyance ringing in his voice.

"And why was that" Kira drawled.

"Akuma and" his sentence was cut short.

"AKUMA why didn't you say so well go kick there asses where are they" Kira squealed.

"Let me finish and… three exorcists" two sets of eyes widened "Damn" both voices rang out.

THREE BLOCKS AWAY

It had been three years ago today that Allen disappeared. All that was left behind by Allen was a single letter its context I memorized long ago, it read

_Dear Order,_

_I am leaving the order… no I am leaving my home. Recently I have noticed a change in myself. I am slowly but surely losing myself. I am succumbing to the 14teenth. I refuse to stay here and possibly hurt the ones I love. So I am leaving that is all you are my family I will miss you goodbye…forever. _

_Love Allen Walker_

He was accused of being a traitor shortly after his leave. Leviver had a man hunt going on to find him. Not even one hint to his whereabouts was found. Most people where hunting him

down so they could call him a traitor and lock him away forever but my reasons where entirely different. I was hunting him down to tell him I love him. My feelings for him had always had

been so unsure but he moment he left I was sure. I was positive that I Leenalee was in love with Allen Walker and I would do anything in my power to find him and if need bring him back

by force. We had searched for months before the search was canceled on account that Allen was not going to be found but I had not given up and I never will. I always carry a picture of

him with me hoping someone will recognize the photo, but after three years my hopes were beginning to dim. That was until about a week my brother assigned us a mission.

_1 week ago_

"_Thank you for coming Lavi, Kanda, and Leenalee" Komui said in an out of place serious tone. "I have called you hear today for a challenging mission are you all up to it" his voice rang out. I replied _

_as kind as always "Of course brother" Lavi gave a quick yes while Kanda gave his usual "Che" and turned his head away. "When I say challenging I do not mean it in the way you presume. This will _

_be challenging for each of you emotionally" his tone got darker by the word. At this point every eye in the room turned to look at Komui with curious expressions on their faces including my own. _

_"What do you mean brother" I asked quizzically. "I am sending you on a mission to bring back Allen Walker if needed by force" he said with a completely serious expression on his face. "You've got _

_to be kidding me" Lavi practically yelled. "I am not joking Lavi" there was no hint of joking on his face. He then told us all the information. A young man had been spotted with two companions in _

_Liverpool England killing Akuma. All three wore masks and the finders had not been able to find any information about them in town other than one of the three masked man wore a white mask _

_and had hair as white as snow. Many witnesses said he looked like a white clown. _

Even though it had been a small chance my brother had been desperate so he sent all three of us to look into it. We had been in this town for over a week and had yet to even catch a

glimpse of the elusive masked men. There had been many attacks from Akuma since we have arrived. We had just recently finished an fending of an attack in a small village on the

outskirts of Liverpool. Many villagers had kindly thanked us and some had even given us food. All the commotion was interrupted by the sound of three gunshots.

AN/ well this is a mini cliffy I am going to update as soon as possible and please oh please review it would just make my day and please no flames unless you want to correct grammar or spelling. I am sorry this chapter was short.


	2. draw

Chapter 2 Draw

All three of us took off towards the sound of the gunshots. "It must be another Akuma" Lavi inquired as we sprinted towards the sound. As we came closer we realized the sound had come from a small house at the corner of the village. The house looked extremely old and run down. It looked as if no one had lived there in years. "Is anyone going to knock or are you going to stand there like a bunch of idiots" Kanda bit of irritably.

"Ahhhh Yu that's no way to talk to your friends" Lavi said while trying in vain to hug Kanda.

"If you take one step closer and or ever call me that name again I shall personally use Mugen to slice you into to small pieces baka usagi" at this point a tick mark had formed on his head and flames had engulfed his body as he held Mugen up evilly.

We were on an important mission and these two were being idiots again. "WILL YOU TO JUST BE QUIET AND KNOCK ON THE STUPID DOOR" I yelled.

"YES LEENALEE" Kanda and Lavi said at the same time. Lavi quickly shuffled to the door and knocked. No one answered so Lavi knocked a little louder and said "Were here to see if everyone was ok we heard gunshots" right as Lavi finished the door swung open revealing three masked men.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Back in the house %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% "Did the exorcist notice you" Kira said nervously.

"It doesn't really matter if they see me we should be more nervous if they happen to see Allen" Neah said seriously.

"Did you see their faces what did they look like" Allen said with a lost expression in his eyes.

"Allen this is no time to get emotional, we need to get out of here now" Neah said as he grabbed Allen shoulders and shook him.

"Neah answer my question what did they look like" Allen said his tone turning desperate.

"I'm not telling you" Neah answered sternly.

"If I do you'll go on some crazy emotional rampage and we have a mission do you hear me" Neah was practically screaming now.

"Fine" Allen said his voice devoid of emotion.

"There are more important things to worry about, like how to escape without the exorcist noticing us" Kira said seriously. Neah moved across the room and plopped down in a chair and put his feet on the coffee table.

"It's not like we really have anything to worry about the exorcists aren't going to come looking for us here right" Neah said with his trademark smirk grazing his face.

"WELL YOU TO BE QUIET AND KNOCK ON THE STUPID DOOR" a girl's voice screamed.

"What do we do" Kira inquired.

"Those are exorcist aren't they" she added.

"I recognize that voice" Allen said darkly "it's Leenalee and I can guess who she's with" He added. "WHAT" they said in unison.

"Not only are there exorcist here but there your friends" Kira said in a quiet voice.

"Yes you are correct" Allen said.

"And I will not allow you to hurt them" he said directing his comment at Neah.

"Hey why are you looking at me just because I'm a Noah doesn't mean that I'm that evil" Neah said angrily. At this point we could hear one of the of the exorcists knocking.

"I have an idea but I don't know how well it will work" Allen said quietly so the exorcist would not hear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%with the exorcists%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Staring at us were the very three men we had spent a week looking for. I could not believe it had been that easy. Realization dawned on me one of the three men standing in front of me could be the man I love. "Ummm hello" one of the three masked men said.

"Is there something you need" the same masked man added.

"Which one of you is Allen Walker" Kanda's voice rang out.

"Sorry Yu didn't mean to be so blunt, we came here because we heard gunshots and we just happened to run into you three" Lavi covered.

"But it just so happens we were in this town looking for you three" I finished.

"We hear that you men have the power to kill Akuma and were wondering If you were interested in joining the black order"

"First of all I am a woman not a man" Kira rang out angrily

"And secondly we have no interest in joining the black order" irritation now clearly shown in her voice. A tick mark formed on Kanda's head.

"You three will be coming with us" Kanda said venomously.

"And why would we do that" Kira said.

"Because if you do not come free willingly I will take you forcefully" Kanda drew his Mugen and pointed it at the middle masked man.

"So will you be coming" Kanda added. The sound of a gun cocking drew my attention back to the girl who now had a gun pressed to Kanda's skull.

"What were you saying" she added sarcastically.

"Damn you" Kanda rang out. This was bad Kanda's sword was pressed next to her stomach while the gun was resting on Kanda's forehead they were at a draw. Right as I was about to do something another voice other that my own rang out.

"Stop it now Kira you said you wouldn't hurt them" the middle masked man shouted.

"SHUT UP ALLEN ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" she shouted but seconds after the words left her mouth she realized her grave mistake. "All... en" my voice stuttered.

AN/ well another mini cliffy this chapter for me was really hard to work with I had a lot of trouble writing it sorry if the chapter wasn't great and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them I am still debating between having the other love interest as Lavi/Kira or Kanda/Kira your choice.


End file.
